A Kidnapping
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Things are finally working out with Caleb and Cornelia when Phobos escapes from the Meridian prison and now Cornelia is missing. Will Caleb be able to find her? (Could be considered a sequel to my story Wishing but has few references to the other story.)
1. Chapter 1

A new W.I.T.C.H story I've started. I hope you enjoy it but I am going to warn you now that I am terrible at updating so I apologize it you are left months waiting for an update.

I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Cornelia exclaimed falling face first onto her bed. It had been a long week and all she wanted was to sleep and never wake up again! Groaning Cornelia rolled over so she was looking at the ceiling of her room. She smiled remembering the events of the week before, the events that had occurred around 11:11 at night with a certain Meridian hero. Sure Cornelia had woken to find him gone and sure she hadn't seen him since that night, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him. She was constantly visiting the Golden Dragon hoping he might have stopped to visit. Just the thought of seeing him make her smile. Cornelia shook her head trying to get rid of the stupid grin that she knew was on her face when suddenly Caleb was standing above her smirking. Cornelia blinked twice before jumping out of her bed and pulling him into a deep hug.<p>

"Caleb! Where have you been!" Cornelia exclaimed, "I missed you soooooo much."

"I've missed you too Cornelia." Caleb said holing her close, "but you know I have work in Meridian."

"And you couldn't visit once." Cornelia said pulling away and pouting.

"No." Caleb said leaning close and kissing her nose, "Otherwise I'd never want to leave."

"Then don't." Cornelia said moving to kiss him but Caleb pulled away frowning.

"Cornelia I can't just abandon Meridian in it's time of need." Caleb said sternly, "It needs my help."

"I know." Cornelia said looking away from sadly.

"Hey don't look so sad." Caleb said taking her chin and making her look at him.

"I'm sorry." Cornelia said looking down at the ground, "It's just…I'm so lonely here with out you."

"I'm lonely with out you too Cornelia." Caleb said giving her a sad smile, "But I promise you that once this business has been sorted out you and I will be able to spend time together."

"And when will that be." Cornelia said giving Caleb an annoyed look, "It could be never! Do you realize how long it takes to get a country back on it's feet! Plus the people there depend on you too much. You spend too much time with them! What about me! What about how I feel!"

"Cornelia come on. You know that isn't true." Caleb pleaded with her but she would have none of it.

"Yes it is! One single call and you'd leave me in an instant to go fix whatever problem there is in Meridian! You would drop everything even me to protect Meridian!" Cornelia said pushing Caleb away and glaring at him angrily.

"No it's not Cornelia and you know that." Caleb said glaring back at her.

"Oh yah well I bet you would do anything to save Meridian but what about me! What if something terrible happened to me!? Then what? Would you also drop everything to help me?" Cornelia asked

"I have no idea how we got on to this conversation but yes Cornelia I would do anything to make you safe." Caleb said giving her small smile.

"Even if Meridian was in trouble?" Cornelia said, "Even if Meridian was under invasion!?"

"Cornelia that's not a fair question." Caleb said annoyed.

"Oh but you would go to Meridian wouldn't you!" Cornelia said getting angrier, "you and your precious Meridian!"

"Yes Cornelia I would go to Meridian because there are millions to innocent people there that would need my help and then I would go after you, because knowing you you'd be able to take care of yourself until I came." Caleb said also growing angry.

"HA!" Cornelia said throwing her hands in the air, "So you would go to Meridian over me! You still care more about Meridian than me!"

"Cornelia." Caleb said his voice rising, "I care about Meridian because it is my country. I care about you because I LOVE YOU! There is a difference!" Cornelia and Caleb stood there staring at each other with anger until Cornelia finally backed down. Her shoulders dropped in shame and she gave him a small smile, "I love you too." She said giving him a sincere look, "It's just hard for me to share you with anyone or anything for that matter. I want you just for myself."

"I want to only be with you as well." Caleb said walking forward and wrapping his arms around her once again, "But that's going to have to wait until this mess has been fixed. Okay?"

Cornelia sighed but nodded her head, "Okay."

"Good." Caleb said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too." Cornelia said leaning into Caleb's chest and listening to the constant beating of his heart. The two of them stood there enjoying each other's presence until they were interrupted by a certain smell.

"Ugh. I know that smell anywhere." Cornelia said covering her nose.

"Blunk come out you little spy." Caleb said letting go of Cornelia. Blunk came running out panting and his eyes wide with worry.

"Caleb got to come back! Meridian in trouble!" Blunk said tugging on Caleb's arm.

"Again." Cornelia muttered angrily causing Caleb to send her a sad smile.

"Well looks like duty calls." Caleb said looking at Cornelia.

"Yah." Cornelia said looking at the ground sadly, "Well off you go. I'll see you whenever you feel like visiting again or if you guys are in need of the Guardians."

"Yah." Caleb said walking towards Cornelia.

"Come on Caleb! Meridian in trouble!" Blunk said shattering the moment. Caleb looked at Blunk and nodded, "Okay off we go." And the two began to walk toward the balcony but once Blunk was out on the balcony Caleb quickly turned around and pulled Cornelia in for a passionate kiss.

"Until next time." Caleb said then also exited the room. Leaving a shell shocked but happy Cornelia in his wake.

Meridian:

"What's the problem." Caleb said back into full rebel leader mode, that visit with Cornelia was what he needed so he wouldn't be as distracted, not that she still wasn't on his mind.

"Um well there may have been a little prison break out." One of his fellow rebels said.

"Is Queen Elyon safe?" Caleb said feeling he didn't want to know.

"Yes she is fine." The rebel said, "We had her guarded well enough that nothing happened. It's just you aren't going to be very happy when you hear who escaped."

"Who was it." Caleb asked his face becoming pale. _Please don't be Nerissa_. He though.

"Phobos." The rebel said, "We don't know where he is but he can't have gotten too far, not to mention he has no followers anymore so no one to depend on."

"But he still is a threat." Caleb said scowling, "I want everyone searching high and low for him. No one will sleep until he's found because he is a threat to Queen Elyon and the peace of Meridian."

"Yes Caleb." The rebel said before turning to inform the rest, while Caleb began to go through a list of place Phobos could be. _Hopefully we can keep this under control and won't need the guardians. Though seeing Cornelia would be nice, but I hate the thought of her getting in hurt so the sooner we find him the better._

Earth:

Cornelia lay smiling and staring at her ceiling still finding it hard to belive that Caleb had been there just moments before. He really was amazing and even though she missed him he always made his short visits worth it. Sighing Cornelia sat up and picked up her phone. _Maybe the girls want to do something_. She though then remembered it was Friday and just like last week they all had dates. Once again Will had cut their training short which Cornelia didn't think was a good idea because who knew when they would be needed again in Meridian. Like right now for instance! Caleb had been called back because of an emergency. What if he needed her help! Now Cornelia was worried about Caleb. She would hate for him to get hurt make him nervous and she began to pace wishing there was some way for her to know what was happening.

She was so caught up in her worries that she didn't notice a shadow appear at her balcony until it was too late. She looked up upon hearing the door open hoping it was Caleb returned from a fake emergency only to look into the eyes of Prince Phobos.

"What are you doing here!" Cornelia exclaimed backing up and wishing she could do something, "You're suppose to be in prison."

"Am I." Phobos said mockingly, "Hm well it appears I'm not, but then again prison really isn't a place for a prince now is it. So how about you come peacefully and I won't have to hurt you."

"Like I'd believe that!" Cornelia said backing up even more, "What do you want!"

"What do you think!" Phobos said his eyes flashing dangerously, "I want my revenge and you're going to help me get it." He rose his hand Cornelia made a move with hers toward a nearby plant but nothing happened. _Oh no! Because we haven't been training as hard!_ Was the last think Cornelia thought before everything became black.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I will try my best with updates.<p>

~Purplepanda2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it has taken me forever to update but here is the second chapter of A Kidnapping. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this chapter.

I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Meridian:<p>

"Caleb you need to rest." Elyon said watching Caleb pace back and forth.

"I don't understand." Caleb said running his hands though his hair, "We've check everywhere. Where could he be!"

"You don't think he could have go to Earth do you?" Elyon asked and Caleb stopped mid-pace. _Earth..Cornelia! No he couldn't have he didn't have a way to fold so he couldn't have._

"No I don't believe so…" Caleb said, "But I'll contact the guardians just to alert them."

"That is probably best." Elyon said before smirking, "Tell Cornelia I say hi. I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you twice in one day!" Caleb blushed slightly but nodded he bowed and left the room in search of Blunk.

Earth:

"I wonder what's taking Corny so long." Irma said looking a her watch confused, "We were all supposed to be here a half hour ago and she always is here first when she knows Caleb's here."

"I know." Will said equally confused, "Taranne have you gotten her to answer yet?"

"No." She said lowering her phone, "And she always answers."

"Something's not right." Hay Lee said scrunching her eyebrows, "I know for certain Cornelia didn't have anything to do this afternoon. Where could she be?"

"I saw her earlier." Caleb said starting to worry, "Everything seemed normal then."

"I don't understand." Will said confused, "If she isn't angry and ignoring you then why isn't she here." Suddenly there was a flash of light and Elyon was standing next to them a frightened look on her face.

"Elyon what are you doing here! And by yourself!" Caleb said full of concern, "Has Phobos attacked the castle!"

"No." Elyon said her eyes wide but I need you all to come with me, "Now!"

They all quickly entered a fold with her and soon found themselves standing in the castle of Meridian.

"I believe you should all see this." She said walking forward to a device that looked like a regular button. She walked forward and pressed it and Phobos' face appeared.

"Hello my dear sister. Have you missed me? Ah well I assume you haven't seeing how you never visit me in prison, but that's okay since I'm no longer there. Anyway I'm going to ask you nicely to resign from the throne and give you power up to me or well something terrible may happen to this Earth Guardian I've found." Phobos moved and they all got a view of Cornelia bounded and gagged a few bruises on her normally perfect skin. Caleb felt the blood in his veins go cold and then he saw Cornelia look up and her eyes made contact with his. He could feel them begging her to save her. He fisted his hands and took a few deep breaths trying to keep control. If Phobos did so much as hurt a hair on her body he was a dead man.

"Cornelia do you want to say hello to your friend or how about that rebel leader boyfriend of yours. I'm sure he'd just love to talk to you too bad he can't." Caleb watched in horror as Phobos wound back his arm and heard a loud SMACK followed by a muffled whimpering. Caleb was up and charging at the image his vison gone red with anger. Irma and Tarannee had to hold him back.

"Let me go! Did you see what he just did to Cornelia!" He yelled thrashing his arms.

"Caleb it's just a recording nothing you do will harm it." Elyon said tears in her eyes and the message continued.

"Right well now that you see that I am willing to hurt your dear friend I expect you to resign your power by sunset tomorrow. Just sent your rebel leader, because I'm sure he wants to be the first one to see the Earth guardian is safe, with your crown. That will be enough. Tata till now." And the image faded. The room was quiet except for Caleb's labored breathing and Elyon's soft sobs. Cornelia had been kidnapped and now was in danger. He had to save her. Caleb was moving walking toward the doors barking instructions.

"I need everyone to resume the search! No one stops until we find her!" He yelled his heart thumping like crazy.

"Caleb." Will said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We won't be able to find her and if we send out search groups that will just anger Phobos and who knows what he'll do to her."

"Well we can't just sit here and let him hurt her!" He said shaking Will his eyes wide, "We need to do something! Come on guys we always can make a smart plan during these situations! We need to! Cornelia's in danger not to mention all of Meridian!"

"Caleb you need to take a chill pill." Irma said putting her hands on her hips, "Corny is going to be just fine. She's a tough girl a few punches aren't going to hurt her."

Sighing Caleb released Will from his grasp and ran a hand through his hair and looked at the Guardians his eyes wide with worry he said, "I you're right."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I will work hard to updating sooner. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

~Purplepanda2


End file.
